


My Princes

by Queenofthemontain



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon goes fucking flying out, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, Loki has emotions, Loki loves his boys, Loki loves his son, M/M, Mpreg, My precious boys life, NO Loki does not die, Peter does NOT die either, Precious Peter Parker, Smartass Family, Tony too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: The battle against Thanos is over, but.... where's Peter? Tony?





	My Princes

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short but hey, I'm pretty sure long angst isn't good angst.

 Loki stood next to his brother, his cape broken and tattered but still attached to his armor. His head piece was fully attached as well, he smiled as he friends came up from the rubble alive and well. He smiled and hugged them happy they were alive till...he noticed where's peter? Tony? Thor sensed Loki's worry and wrapped an arm around him, "Do not worry Loki, they will be fine, probably trying to find their way back." Loki gave back a weak smile. Time passed and Loki got more and more angsty. The moon had risen and stars appeared, the Wakandan sky shined with beauty. He sat next to his brother.  

Thor looked up to the sky, "Brother...I know how you are feeling, but don't give up on them. They are strong heroes...they" Loki shushed him, his eyes with tears, "They are dead Thor...oh god they are dead! And i couldn't save him...peter..Tony they". Thor gave a teary smile, "You can't be sure brother".  Loki gave a sorrowful smile. "Thor don't-"

"DAD!"  Loki stood up slowly. His eyes filling with tears as he saw Peter. He was bruised, his costume ripped  in places but he was alive. Peter started running screaming dad and Thor. Loki wrapped his arms around peter. Peter grabbed Loki tightly. He did notice Peter crying till he felt the boy shake. Loki gently petted Peters head, "Shh...Peter everything's okay, you're alive....Tony..." That's when he felt Peter crying harder. He pulled away and slowly pulled of Peter's mask. 

" Peter? Where's Tony?"Loki asked. Peter took a breath and shackly said "He's dead, dad...he's..dead..!" Peter face flooded once again with tears. His eyes red from crying. Loki stood still,  Dead? How? 

Thor hugged Loki and Loki didn't respond. His mind filling with thoughts. He seemed to snap back into reality when he heard peter speak. 

"I'm sorry dad...it was my fault...if I hadn't been so stupid and went after Thanos Tony....he... He wouldn't have had to come to safe me...he traded his life for mine. Thanos was going to kill me if....Tony hadn' jumped in front of me...I.." peter broke again backed away from Loki's touch. Loki felt his heart breaking. This wasn't his fault. He walked towards Peter having his arms open for a hug. The boy ran into him. Crying muttering  _all my fault, I'm sorry dad, Pops dead because of me..._

Loki wasnt having it, he grabbed Peter face. His own voice breaking.." Peter what happened to Tony  wasn't your fault, it never was and never will be. Tony jumped in front of you, he was saving you." Peter looked down. His hands nervously playing with his Spiderman mask in his hands. 

"Understand?" 

Peter nodded softly and hugged his father. "I love you Dad..." 

Loki cried and smiled softly "I love you as well peter." Thor who watched this scene silently. Wrapped his arms around his brother and his nephew. 

Behind them the Avengers stayed silent and bowed their heads in honor of their fallen comrade. 

\----- 

His funeral was as grand as it could be. It was private, well as private as funeral of a famous superhero could be. Peter dressed in a suit and Loki wore his signature all black look: black shoes, pants, shirt and tie. After the service the avengers took tony to Asgard. The realm wasn't rebuilt fully. The damage from Hela destroyed everything. The palace was practically the only think rebuilt.

Loki smiled sadly as he saw Tony sailing off in the water little lanterns surrounding him. The light from the Arch Reacter lit up his fcae. Loki felt Peter hold his hand and he returned the squeeze.  They all watched as Tony floated away and dissapeared. Loki smiled sadly and sighed and walked away with Peter. The avengers joining him inside the palace. They stayed there for a while talking about Tony and how he was such a good leader, comrade. But as they talked Loki could only think of Tony. He lost him. He rubbed his stomach smiling when he felt movement. He had lost his king...but he had his princes. That's better than nothing. 

Loki smiled softly as Peter put his head on his shoulder. 

"You know, I never wanted you to see Asgard like this." 

Peter shrugged, "I didn't want to either..." Peter and Loki stayed like that for a couple minutes. Till, "The sky's really beautiful form here" 

Loki looked up and nodded, "yeah it is..." 


End file.
